Energia
Energia was a Holiday on Ice show which premiered in 2008. The opening night was in Hamburg, Germany on November 6, 2008 http://www.stage-entertainment.com/Productions_holiday-on-ice-2008-energia.htm. About Energia is all about the way that the universe connects…with energy. It all begins with an exploding Supernova of coloured lights and powerful skating which creates the planets. Together with Ein and Stein, the two clowns, we watch the awakening of light energy and the Elements, on Mother Earth. They watch the birth of creation as the Golden Swan and Naga, the Serpent God, meet and come together, the serpent transforming into human form. Ein and Stein then discover the red ribbon, which is a metaphor for connectedness throughout the show and also the universe and we travel with them to Neptune, realm of the undersea god, with its Mermaids and Mermen, and then on to Mars. Mars is courage and strength and Fire, and the Fire Goddess seduces Stein into jumping through hoops of fire, to prove his courage and strength. Stein gives his partner Ein the courage to also perform feats of strength and to proceed to Venus. Venus is love, and here the shaman brings together animals from all four corners as well as a magnificent horse which Venus falls in love with. Seeing this, the shaman magically transforms the horse into a human, bringing them together in the fullness of love. We later on witness the seductive tango of the Sun and Moon, as the Moon succumbs to the Sun’s playfulness. There are frolics and fun as many groups of planetary beings come together in a lively display of salsa. But Ein and Stein tire of partying and meet Ajna, the Priestess, who teaches them how our light energy, made up of yin and yang leads to harmony. The finale is a Bollywoodstyle vibrant celebration of Diwali, the annual festival of Light which brings the message that light energy is within us and around us and to find peace and harmony, we should all connect with it http://www.holidayonice.com/corporate/Energia.html. Acts http://www.holidayonice.com/corporate/B37CFD38550F45D6B322CF89E7095B91.html Act 1 Act 2 Ice skaters Principals First cast * Cameron Medhurst * Forrest Ryan McKinnon * Juliana Cannarozzo * Yebin Mok * Julien Bouchard * Mauro Bruni * Matthew Gonzalez * Michal Zych & Nina Ulanova Latest touring version * Cameron Medhurst * Forrest Ryan McKinnon * Mauro Bruni * Michal Zych & Victorine Luron * Yebin Mok * Viktoriya Maksyuta & Stanislav Vederskyi Semi principals * Ekatarina Aralova (Russia) * Lisa Brewin (UK) * Colleen Maguire (USA) * Caroline Miller (USA) * Igor Malyar (Ukraine) * Patrick 'Skyler' Rogers (USA) * Jimmy Tavares (France) Line captains * Gregory Bouysonnie (France) * Karolina Dobrodzieh (Poland) Creatives http://www.holidayonice.com/corporate/49CC9F7DB7B540E4AA1288A416457822.html * Kevin Cottam (Creative Director and Choreographer) * Simone Grigorescu (Co-choreographer) * René Dupéré, Ella-Louise Allaire & Martin Lord Ferguson (Musical Directors) * Roberto Rosello (Costume Designer) * Bart Clement (Set Designer) * Luc Peumans (Lighting Designer) * Leo van den Boogaard (Sound Designer) Merchandising http://holidayonice.originalmerchandise.nl/shows/energia.html * Energia DVD/CD * Energia Programme Videos References Category:Shows